The World Goes On
by Baine
Summary: Andrew and his sister take a moment to contemplate a changing society...


The World Goes On

Chapter 1/1  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Completed: September 4, 2001  
Published: January 21, 2002  
**  
**  
Hey everyone! I feel really bad about leaving you all in the lurch for so long! Sure, I managed to get out "A World Where Dreams Come True," but I have to go back and revamp it because I really don't like how it came out. That's what I get for writing at 6:30 in the morning, ne? As for "A Place to Call Home," I'm in the middle of writing chapter seven, but I've put it on hold for a major project that I'm working on. My goal is to have it totally finished next month, and release a chapter a day for seventeen days. That's what I am working on now, so between now and then, you're not going to see a lot of my stuff. Watch out for this fic, though! I'm crossing SM with another Naoko-hime's stories entitled "The Cherry Project." I'm going to release one chapter for each day of the Winter Olympics! I have about six new stories lined up to go out as soon as I have time, plus I have a couple shorts. I'll try to put them out between now and next month, but I honestly don't know how much time I'll have to type and edit them. I have to get this sucker out, plus the archives MUST be launched…did I mention that classes start back up tomorrow?  
Okay, enough of my life story. Just wanted to let you guys know what I've been up to lately.  
This story is actually something that I wrote for my very first writing assignment last semester. It must be good—I had one of two A's in the class! We were supposed to write about what we learned in class one day, and everyone else wrote essays (well, the other person who got an A wrote a story too, I believe). So that's the lowdown on that.

My very first Motoki fic! How awesome is that? And how RARE? They are so hard to find! Why does everyone hate Motoki? I don't! I have him in a few of my fics…he's going to have a pretty big part in "APTCH," and he will have a HUGE part in an upcoming fic…be on the lookout! 

The reason for the DiC names is because the story seems totally American

**---------------------------------****  
The World Goes On  
By Baine  
****---------------------------------****  
**

"What are you doing, Lizzie?" A tall young man with golden blond hair peered over his little sister's shoulder and at the computer screen, which had a picture of a decaying human corpse prominently displayed across the screen.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and clicked the mouse, scrolling slowly down the page. "I'm doing research on the Holocaust for my history class." She tilted her head back and looked up into her brother's curious blue eyes. "Did you know that there are people who actually think that the Holocaust never happened? How can they think that, Andy?"

"Some people just…don't want to believe that something so awful could ever have actually happened."

Lizzie shook her head in frustration, causing her auburn curls to fly haphazardly into her face. "Half of the web sites I've visited state that the Holocaust never occurred. How do I know whether or not the information I read on any site is legitimate or not? I mean, can't people make up stories about what actually occurred during the Holocaust as easily as they can invent reasons why the Holocaust never occurred?"

"Of course they can, Lizzie. That's why you have to be really careful when you do research over the internet. Someday, the internet will be all that we have left, because libraries will be as obsolete as a vinyl record is today."

"A what?"

Andrew laughed gently as he playfully ruffled his sister's hair. "Never mind. All I mean is that it's really easy to turn to the internet to get your work done. The internet can do just about anything nowadays. You can go onto a search engine like Kazaa or Napster and download any song or movie that you want for free. You don't have to go out of your way to rent or buy anything anymore, which makes you lazier. Pretty soon, you'll be able to do just about anything on the internet, they won't be any need to go to certain stores anymore, and everyone will just lounge around their houses like lazy bums."

Lizzie turned in her chair and looked up at her brother, shocked. "The computer can't take over the outdoors, though. We'll still have to go outside to rollerblade or play basketball! Besides, I like reading books! I don't know about you, but if I stare at the computer screen for too long, my eyes start to hurt and I get really sleepy."

Andrew smiled down at his sister affectionately. "Unfortunately, you're one of the few left in your generation who feels that way. So many other kids your age would rather just sit around zoned out in front of the TV or computer instead of exhausting themselves in physical activities like sports. They would also much rather watch a two hour movie then take the time to read a book that might take them days to finish."

"How can we stop all of the things that we love and cherish today from becoming obsolete?"

"Well, we can't stop technology from advancing, but we can stop it from ruining the simple things that we love to do by continuing to do them. As long as there is an interest, they won't go out of business.

Lizzie nodded thoughtfully. "You're pretty smart, Andy!"

"Thanks." He glanced over at the flickering computer screen before looking back down at his sister. "Now, how about we turn the computer off for awhile and go do some research at the library? I'll even take you out for lunch afterwards."

"Really?" Lizzie looked up at her brother adoringly. "Thanks, Andy. That sounds like a lot of fun." She quickly turned off the computer, shoved her notebook into her backpack, then joined hands with her older brother and happily skipped towards the front door.

Special! If you guys could help me out, I'd be really grateful! I need opinions for a fic I'm working on…If you could put it in a review for me, that would be really great! My question is: Who are your favorite actors AND why. For example, did you like Legolias from "Lord of the Rings" because he was cute? Did you like Brendan Fraser's body after seeing him in "George of the Jungle" where he ran around half-naked? Do you like Freddie Prinze Jr's smile, Ryan Phillipe's butt, etc, etc. It doesn't make sense now, I can't explain it, but if you could tell me, then thanks! And I'll give you a special dedication, too::gringrin:

Like I said before, this story was created for my Writing class. We were learning about the advances in technology…how the Holocaust came into it, I'll never know

I feel so bad that I haven't been posting, I truly do. I also know that I won't be posting a lot until next month, so I'm going to try to type up "The Bed" tonight. It's also short, but I'll feel a bit better, lol! I'll try to get that out today or tomorrow, okay?

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that "Sailor Moon" does not belong to me. What? You KNEW that? Why didn't you tell me that? Well, I bet you didn't know that I didn't come up with this assignment, either! You did? But surely you didn't know that this story is my very own and can only be used with my permission? Okay, good. Well, now you know

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
